Knights Of the Zodiac! Enter: Viron Rise of the Bio-Knights!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: AU: The evil Viron has risen, and seeks to destroy our world. Now, The Knights of Athena must try to stop him, and they have help form a new ally. The red warrior known as Masked Rider Kuuga. Can our heroes prevail? And will Seiya find love? Find out here! Pairing(s): SeiyaxShaina! ShunxJune!
1. Chapter 1 - Viron Strikes!

Hi all you readers out there. I'm ready for my next picture. I call this one, Knights Of The Zodiac! Enter: Viron. Rise Of The Bio-Knights! I was originally gonna make this into an anime movie, by re-uniting the voices from the DIC dub of Saint Seiya/Knights Of The Zodiac, with a little help from Saban Brands. But, I decided to make this a fanfiction instead. This is a mash-up between Saint Seiya/Knights Of The Zodiac, Yu Yu Hakusho and Kamen Rider Kuuga. Also, the plot takes place in an alternate earth. And at the end of this fanfic, there is a surprise. I won't say what it is though. It's a secret. So anyway, in this story the Zodiac Knights have to battle a new villain named Viron. He is working on an army of Bio-Knights(mutants) to destroy the knights of Athena. But also, a new ally appears to help Seiya and his Bronze Knights. So, with that said...Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Knights Of The Zodiac, Yu Yu Hakusho or Kamen Rider in anyway. All rights to Knights Of The Zodiac/Saint Seiya go to Masami Kurumada. All rights to Yu Yu Hakusho go to Yoshihiro Togashi. And, all rights to Kamen Rider got to Ishinomori Productions, and Shotaro Ishinomori(may he rest in peace)

* * *

Chapter 1: Viron Strikes!

We find ourselves at a laboratory outside of Tokyo Japan, where we see some scientists working on a new experiment involving an ancient artifact. This artifact was of great power, and they were trying to find a way to get it working.

"What do you suppose is in this thing?" Scientist #1 asked.

"I do not know." Scientist #2 replied. They did not know what was in that thing. Little did they know, there was an evil inside that thing. It may look like an ordinary orb, but it was pure evil. Inside that orb is an entity named Viron. He is an evil that was sealed away by an ancient warrior called Kuuga. For years, Viron had been planing a way to get his revenge on that warrior and Athena; Goddess of wisdom and peace. But, as you can see, he is still stuck in that orb.

"We have to find out what's in that thing." Scientist #3 stated. Just suddenly, a clumsy scientist knocked it over, and it broke.

"You idiot! What have you done?!" Scientist 1 yelled.

"I-i-i-i didn't know where I was going, I swear!" the clumsy one stated.

"Darn right your weren't." the first scientist said feeling angry, and yet the broken orb had something come out of it. It looked like an old medieval England knight armor with a blue face, and red eyes. This was what Viron had looked like before he was captured. The scientists were shocked to see an ancient villain come back to life. He laughed maniacally.

"AT LAST, I'M FRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the power crazed fiend said as he was released. "Now, I can get my revenge on Kuuga and Athena for imprisoning me in that orb." He said again. He turned around and saw the scientists who had been studying him, from inside the orb. "I suppose I am endebted to you. I thank-eth thee for letting me out. I am VIRON, and I shall destroy this world!" He shouted as he ran off, to find a place to make as his own laboratory. And he soon spotted an abandoned warehouse, on the outskirts of Osaka, Japan. He went inside and set everything up.

"Ah, Yes!" Viron said looking at what he made. "This. Will. Do. Nicely! I must say, I have outdone myself once again. Now, to get to work on my army of Bio-Knights. And destroy Athena, Her Bronze Knights and Kuuga!" He laughed maniacally again. And now, our story begins.

* * *

(I Ran (So Far Away) by Bowling For Soup plays)

_(Instrumental Intro)_

_I walked along the avenue,_

_I never thought I'd meet a girl like you,_

_Meet a girl like you._

_(Guitar short)_

_With auburn hair and tawny eyes;_

_The kind of eyes that hypnotized me through;_

_Hypnoytize me through;_

_(Short instrumental break)_

_A cloud appears above your head;_

_A beam of light comes shining down on you;_

_Shining down on you!_

_(Guitar short)_

_The cloud is moving nearer still;_

_Aurora Borealis comes in view;_

_Aurora comes in view!_

_And I Ran, I ran so far away!_

_I just Ran, I ran all night and day!_

_And I ran, I ran so far away!_

_I just Ran, I ran all night and day!_

_Couldn't get away!_

(End song)

* * *

We now turn our attention to the mansion of Princess Sienna, a young woman who is also the reincarnation of Athena. She is currently looking over the balcony, with Julian Solo. Julian is a young man who is also Poseidon, god of the sea. They were going on about their day. And also, Julian was gonna say something to Sienna.

"Sienna." Julian said.

"Yes, Julian. What is it?" Sienna replied.

"I-uh...I managed to get this ring for you." Julian said as he held it in the box. Sienna was surprised to see this.

"Julian, what are you trying to say?" Sienna asked. She was not aware that he new boyfriend had bought a ring.

"Princess Sienna...Will you marry me?" Julian just popped the question to Sienna. She was shocked and surprised to hear Julian ask her that.

She did not know what to say. She had not know Julian to ask her that very question. They have been dating for 6 months now. And I think they are ready.

"Yes." Sienna replied. "The answer is yes." she agreed to the offer. Julian put the ring on her finger, and the both had a passionate kiss together.

"I'm really happy right now. Sienna, you have made me the happiest man in the world." Julian said as he was.

"Thank you." Sienna said back to him. "And you have made me the happiest woman ever." she said as the both kissed on the bed right by the balcony.

Back downstairs, The Bronze Knights comprised of Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun and Ikki were waiting for the princess to come downstairs, and tell them what was going on up there. Hyoga was sitting in one of the chairs. Shiryu was standing by one of the windows. Shun and Ikki were on the couch. Seiya was the only one not there. He was upstairs in one of the other bedrooms. He got evicted from his room at the boat house, and Miho has recently broken up with him. Yet he felt good about it, there was a part of him that was sad. Seiya was feeling depressed still, and Sienna walked down the stairs. Tatsumi was also down there with the knights.

"Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make." Sienna said to the boys getting their attention. They all turned their collective faces toward her, and saw Julian with her.

"So, what's going on, princess?" Shun asked her.

"Well...Julian and I are getting married!" she answered in excitement. The boys stood there quietly, and then the were happy to hear this announcement form the one who has been like a sister to them all.

"WOW! That's great news!" Shiryu said ecstatic for once.

"Awesome!" Hyoga said as he was happy for them.

Shun was crying tears of joy, and Ikki dried the tears from his brother's eyes. "There there, Shun."

"S-sorry, I didn't meant to be like that." Shun said as he still felt like crying tears of joy. "I just feel happy for you both."

"Don't worry, Shun." Sienna said rubbing his face. "I'm sure June will see you again." she said reassuringly. You see, years ago on Andromeda Island, Shun met June, the Bronze Knight of the Chameleon. He had fallen in love with her, and he does not know where she ended up at. She must have gone back to Andromeda Island is what he was thinking. So he was still waiting for her to come back, so he could tell her how he feels about her.

"Yeah, me too." Shun replied to the princess.

"Hey, Sieya." Hyoga said to his best friend. "Come on down, dude!" So, Seiya heard Hyoga and the others calling for him and went downstairs. He was wearing a red leather jacket with black on the shoulders, white t-shirt, and his usual blue jeans.

"So, what's happening everyone?" Seiya said as he wanted to know what happened.

"Dude, you're not gonna believe this." Hyoga said excitedly.

"Sienna and Julian are getting married!" Shun and Ikki said in together.

"Really? WOW! Good luck to you both!" Seiya said as he was happy for them both as well.

"Thank you, Seiya." Sienna said to him.

"Yes indeed, thank you." Julian said as he was.

"Uh...Look, I have allot on my mind, so if you don't mind me I'll be out for a while." Seiya said.

"Okay." everyone said in unison. So our Pegasus armored hero was walking around the neighborhood, and was still feeling in denial about his break-up with Miho. So he decided to try to clear his head about it.

* * *

Elsewhere, Viron has finished creating his Bio-Knight generals. One was looking like a grasshopper mixed with a horse. Another looked like a merger of a Giraffe and a Elephant. And the last one was a robotic minion that was a merger of a polar bear and a rhino. These were Virons minions, Hopsteeder, Giraphant, and Rhipolar.

"Well, my new minions. We are almost ready to begin our assault on the city of Tokyo." Viron said through his helmet. "Declare yourselves to me, at once!"

"I am Hopsteeder." the first minion said. "I swear my loyalty to you and only you!"

"I am Giraphant." the second said. "I shall always do what you say!"

"I'm Rhipolar." the third stated. "And I want to bust something up!"

Viron laughed evilly, and he was happy to have them around. "Well, you shall get your chance, when we create our foot soldiers." So he started working on them right away.

It would only take 1 hour to make those minions, so the other minions decided to wait that long until he was done.

* * *

We now turn our attention to a house, on the country side of Japan. Where we see a lone figure getting ready to meet someone.

"Well, I'm off to Tokyo." the guy said. Just then, his girlfriend walked into the hallway. She had the appearance of the main character from the show, Angel Cop. She walked up to the young man enticingly.

"Go and find Seiya, you handsome devil you." the young lady said.

"I will Angel." the young man said back to her. She kissed him on the cheek, and he got on a motorcycle that looked different from most. It looked like a Yamaha YBR125. But it was remodeled. "See ya soon."

"I'll wait for your call!" Angel said as the man left on his bike. So he went off to Tokyo, to find Seiya. Who could this man be? And why is he looking for Seiya? Why am I asking you all these questions?

_"Hang on Seiya. I'm coming for you."_ The man said in his thoughts. He just kept riding on his bike. The man was wearing a tan sweater, grey long-sleeve shirt under the sweater, and black jeans. He also had black hair with green-blue highlights, and his eyes were brown. He also had black hiking boots on his feet. _"I have been looking for you, my long lost Brother." _

What's this? The man in question says that he is Seiya's long lost brother? I wonder what will happen next.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Seiya standing on the beach all by himself. He was still thinking about the break-up he had with Miho. He did not see her much anymore. But, she was still friends with him. And nothing could ever change that at all. However, Jab the knight of the Unicorn was taking his anger out on the air. He heard through the grapevine that Sienna was getting married to Julian Solo. He was jealous of Julian. He also hated Seiya. You see, Jab and Seiya always hated each other, and it was when they were little kids. Seiya as much as the other Bronze Knights are all orphans. So, not much was known about their parents. Jab had just finished doing his thing.

"Phew, man that felt good." Jab said. Just then, he spotted our friend in the red leather. He went up to him and said, "Hey, Seiya. Still bummed out about Miho breaking your heart?"

Seiya nodded yes. Jab said again, "I still feel angry about Sienna choosing Julian over me. So, how about this, you take your anger out on me." Little did Seiya know, Jab was still holding a grudge against him, and would never let go of it. He had a light smirk on his face as he shook Seiya's hand.

"Okay, I've been waiting to do that for a while since the tournament." Seiya said accepting Jab's challenge. So, he fought in his jacket. They both started to fight each other. Seiya used one of his kicks to trip Jab up onto his back. Jab tried using a standing side kick to his jaw, and it connected. Seiya soon found himself bleeding from the jaw. Jab countered one of Seiya's punches and used one of his own. He just kept punching him until Seiya wasn't putting up much of a fight. Geki and Ban the knights of the Bear and Lion were watching too. Ichi and Nachi; The Knights of Hydra and Wolf were not there, they were still at sanctuary. But unbeknownst to Seiya and Jab, someone was getting all of this on film from a distance.

"Jab, what are you thinking?" Seiya asked looking beaten up.

"What else?" Jab said looking menacingly. "I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted. He charged at Seiya again, and the boy in red dodged his charge attack.

"Doesn't that violate your position as a knight!?" he asked again.

"I don't care, as long as I remove you from Sienna's life for good!" Jab said as he felt hatred in his heart.

"What are you talking about?" Seiya asked, he was confused. "I never wanted Sienna."

"Does it look like I care what you think?" Jab said as he snapped his fingers, calling Geki and Ban over to his position to restrain the boy in red. "I still don't! Sienna does' not deserve you!" He got a dagger out of his pants, and unsheathed it. Seiya was shocked to see Jab holding a weapon like that. It was indeed a murder weapon.

"Where did you get that dagger?" Seiya asked again.

"I got it off the internet." Jab answered. "It don't matter, time to get to killing!" he said menacingly again.

* * *

Just now, the guy on the odd looking motorcycle just stopped in Tokyo, and looked around.

"Wow, I really miss this place." the man said as he was amazed to be back in this city. It is obviously where he got the bike he had.

"So, what now boss?" a voice asked. And oddly enough, it was indeed the motorcycle. The bike could talk, and in a regular male voice. It sounded like the voice of the actor named Rino Romano. (A/N: Rino Romano is the guy who voiced Darien Shields in Sailor Moon, Peter Parker in the Spider-Man video games in the years 2000 and 2001. He was also one of the guys to be the voice of Bruce Wayne/Batman.)

"Well, all that's left to do is find my brother." the man said as he took off his helmet. His hair was always messed up.

"I think that's him over there, on the beach. He's getting beaten up by a guy in a purple tank-top." the bike said as he was. The young man saw Seiya getting beaten up on the beach by Jab and his goons.

"What?" the man said. He soon felt mad, yet he was calm about it. "I have to help him. Combat Stagger, you stay here. I have to save my brother."

"Good luck, Yusuke." Stagger said as he was staying right at the spot he was parked in. The man named Yusuke began running towards that very spot, where his brother was.

"Thank you Stagger." Yusuke said to his bike as he waved to it. He was running and running till he jumped down from the platform right next to the beach.

"Jab, you're so crazy!" Seiya said. "There's no way Sienna would want you now!"

"What!?" Jab said crazed. "That's it! NOW, YOU DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jab shouted charging at him again. This time, Seiya could not dodge it. He was being restrained.

(Heroes by Jim Johnston plays)[for those of you who don't know who Jim Johnston is. He happens to be the musician for World Wrestling Entertainment. And this song is the entrance theme for Charlie Hass and Shelton Benjamin aka The Worlds Greatest Tag Team.]

"I DON'T THINK SO, YOU PUNK!" Yusuke said as he jumped and grabbed Jab by the arm, and squeezed him right there. He had a vengeful look in his eyes. "You kill him, an you might not be so lucky." he intimidated him.

"Geki, Ban. Get him!" Jab instructed. So, the two big guys let Seiya go and he fainted.

"I don't think so!" Yusuke said as he hit both of them with a Cryonik Kick, a Superkick variation mastered by Ray Lloyd or as he's known throughout the wrestling world; Glacier. "You guys are so dimwitted." He said to them. He just bashed them up using a move taught to him by Master Genkai, the psychic who he called 'Grandma' before. He used the Spirit Wave technique on them.

"Th-th-th-That was the Spirit Wave!" Jab said as he was stunned. "Where did you learn that move?"

"I was taught by Master Genkai, my new granny." Yusuke said.

"Your grandma, eh?" Jab wondered. "Well now, this should be interesting."

"You got that right." Yusuke said as he ran towards Jab, getting ready to use his old move, the Spirit Gun. He put his energy into his right index finger, and he aimed right at Jab and shouted, "SPIRIT GUN!" he imagined the trigger and pulled it, and Jab got hit by the gun. The next thing he knew, he was K. . So, Yusuke went back to Seiya, carrying him on his shoulder to Sienna's mansion which he knew was in this 'neck of the woods' as he called it. So he got on his bike, and rode over there.

(End song)

* * *

Elsewhere...We see Viron still working on his experiments, making his army of mutants. He also ahd an alarm installed, just in case Kuuga appeared.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

"What, the alarm?" Viron wondered. "Giraphant, look at the screen and see if Kuuga has re-appeared!"

"Yes sir!" He said to his creator. He went over to the screen, and Yusuke popped up on the screen. "I have a lock on him! Shall we destroy him?"

"No, not yet." Viron said. "We wait till I'm done with creating my new batch of mutants. Soon, we'll attack the Bronze Knights and their Goddess, Athena!"

So, they all decided to wait. However, Rhipolar walked up to his creator and asked him, "Master Viron, permission to speak with you?"

"Permission granted, Rhipolar." Viron said. "What do you have to report?"

"I have sighted one of those Bronze Knights you spoke about!" the Rhino/Polar Bear mutant said. "He is with the one you call Kuuga, right now."

"What, who is it?" Viron asked.

"His name is Seiya, and he is the Bronze Knight of Pegasus." Rhipolar told him. And also, Viron was amazed to hear this news.

"Ah yes. Seiya, I have heard tell of him, and all the battle he fought in." Viron said to his mutant. "He is the one who beat the Master Of Sanctuary. This should be interesting. Very Interesting indeed."

"Yes, my liege." Rhipolar said. And he also asked to his creator, "So, shall I tell you who his friends are?"

"Yes, do enlighten me." Viron replied. So the mutant decided to tell him all about the knights, and Viron was impressed with this info, for he was gonna use it against them all.

* * *

Meanwhile...At Princess Sienna's mansion, Yusuke parked Combat Stagger in the driveway, and carried Seiya into the building. He knocked on the doors, and Tatsumi opened them up. Tatsumi was a bald guy who was also the princesses butler. To put it simply, he likes to keep everything tidy.

"Who are you, young man?" he asked.

"No time for that." Yusuke said. "Seiya has been bashed up really bad. And, I need to put him in the living room." he said looking like he was freaking out.

"What? Okay, let's get him indoors." Tatsumi said, quickly bringing Seiya into the living room. Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun and Ikki were stunned to see their friend knocked out like this.

"What happened to Seiya?" Shiryu asked.

"I know what happened." Yusuke said. "He got beaten up by someone in a purple tank-top, and these muscular guys. Do you know them?"

"Yeah, that's Jab, Geki and Ban." Shun replied. "Why did Jab attack Seiya like that?"

"My guess is that, he hated Seiya so much that he wanted to kill him." Yusuke stated. "But I stopped them before they could do so."

"Really?" Hyoga said. "That was impressive of you, dude."

"Thanks." the tan jacketed man said to the guy with the tan skin and blonde hair. Just then, Seiya was waking up, feeling groggy. "Ugh...Ow...What happened to me?" he wondered as he woke up in the living room of Sienna's mansion.

"Guys, what's going on? Why am I back at the mansion?" Seiya asked his friends.

"Well, you were brought here by this guy who saved you from being killed by Jab." Shun stated. "I'd like you to meet-"

"No need to tell him who I am, Shun." Yusuke said to the green haired boy. "I have known him for a long time."

"I know you?" Seiya asked.

"I guess you don't remember." Yusuke said. "It was way before your parents died. I was still in Mushiori City at the time, being a problematic kind of guy. But now, I have been separated from my demon half." He told him what had happened to him over the years he has not seen him.

Seiya was stunned when he finally recognized who the guy was. "Y-y-y-y-YUSUKE!?" he shouted in excitement as he was happy to be reunited with his old family member that he did not remember until after his parents had died.

"It's been far too long, Seiya." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, it sure has. "Seiya said as he was reunited with someone from his past. "Everyone, this is Yusuke Urameshi. He's my long-lost older brother."

Everyone in the room was surprised to hear this whole thing. They did not know that Seiya had a family. So, in unison, they all said, "YOUR BROTHER!?"

"Dude, you didn't recognize your brother?" Hyoga asked.

"Hey, I hardly knew him back then." Yusuke clarified. "I was a street punk in middle school, and found out that my ancestral dad was a demon king named Raizen. I was also once a Spirit Detective. And, trained with Master Genkai. My new grandmother."

"You were taught by your grandmother?" Ikki asked.

"Yep. And, I wasn't about to let Seiya get killed like that." Yusuke stated.

"So, when did you become a Spirit Detective?" Shiryu wondered.

"It was back years ago." Yusuke confirmed. "Before that, I got ran over by a car, and became a ghost." everyone was surprised to hear about all of his adventures in the Spirit World and Demon World. The also found out that he was the winner of the Dark Tournament, and had beaten the Tuguro Brothers. He also had his father bash down Shinobu Sensui.

"Wow, sounds like you had allot of adventures Yusuke." Shun said.

"Yeah, I sure did." he said. "I also lost my old love interest, Kayko Yukimora. She moved on, and after that I never saw her again. At first, I felt sad to see her go. But then, I met this police officer named Angel. But don't let her name fool you. She can be rough if she wants." he informed them. They did not know that Seiya's brother was dating a cop. They all had a wonderful time, getting to know Yusuke.

"What is going on down here?" Sienna asked as her and Julian walked downstairs.

"Oh, hey Princess." Seiya said as he was laying on the couch.

"Seiya, what happened to you?" she said looking worried about one of her knights.

"I'll explain that part." Yusuke said as he was about to explain.

"Who are you" Sienna asked as she did not recognize him.

"Princess, this is my long-lost older brother, Yusuke Urameshi." Seiya said as he still laid on the couch. You see, his wounds heal fast.

"Your brother?" Sienna wondered as she looked at him. "Nice to meet you, Yusuke." she stuck her hand out to him and he shook her hand.

"The honor's all mine, your highness." Yusuke said as he shook her hand. He stopped and saw the blue haired young man right next to her. "So, who are you sir?"

"I'm Julian Solo. I'm Princess Sienna's fiance." he answered him. Yusuke was shocked to hear that.

"You're her fiance? Congratulations to the both of you!" Yusuke said giving the his regards. "Hey, am I invited to the wedding?" he asked them.

"Of course." Julian said. "You can be the DJ." Yusuke was okay with being the guy who played the music. So, he accepted the offer, and shook Julian's hand.

"Anyway, Seiya was attacked by Jab." Yusuke told them, and Sienna was shocked to hear this news. She had never thought that Jab would betray her like that at all.

"Why would Jab do that?" Sienna asked. And then, Yusuke replied, "He was jealous of Julian, and after he killed Seiya he was gonna kill him next. But I stopped him before he got there."

"Oh, thank you." Sienna said with relief. "You're a real life saver, y'know that?"

"I always knew that." he said feeling embarrassed.

"So, should Jab be punished for what he's done?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, he will. I will find someone to replace him, Geki and Ban as Knights of Unicorn, Bear and Lion." Sienna stated.

Good luck with that, your highness." Yusuke said.

* * *

Meanwhile...Viron was stunned to hear that Jab is about to be stripped of his position as knight of Unicorn.

"Oohoohoohoo. Yes. Yes. YES! Devilishly amusing." Viron said with glee. "Jab, Geki and Ban are getting stripped of their positions as knights."

"This could very well turn the balance of the battle in our favor, sir." Giraphant said.

"Indeed, Giranphant." Viron said. "We are almost ready for our attack."

"So, when do we do so, sir?" Hopsteeder asked.

"We shall attack...at High Noon!" Viron stated.

"Why is that so?" Rhipolar asked.

"It's more evil!" the evil one said as he laughed maniacally again. Soon, his minions joined in on the laughing.

However, unknown to them, someone was watching them from afar. The face of this individual could not be seen yet. But, this someone was on the side of good.

"Seiya and the rest of the knights." the mystery person said. "I must warn them!" So the mystery person ran off, without making a sound. And went to warn the knights of this new threat.

* * *

Back in Tokyo, Yusuke went with Seiya to the orphanage where he lived for the longest time he'd been gone. He had no idea that for a while, his younger brother had been living at an orphanage, and the lived in Greece training to become a knight of the zodiac.

"So, this is it eh?" Yusuke wondered.

"Yep. This is the orphanage." Seiya told him. "So, I wonder where Miho is."

"Who's Miho?" Yusuke asked again.

"She's the girl I met here. I dated her for a while, but now she broke up with me." Seiya said feeling down in the dumps.

"She broke up with you!?" Yusuke asked as he was stunned. "Why?"

"Well, I don't know." Seiya clarified. "I was gonna figure that out."

So the boys went right up to the door, and knocked on it. Makoto answered it, and there was Seiya and Yusuke. The kids were happy to see him, and he brought a guest with him. They did not know who he was.

"Seiya, whose this with you?" Makoto asked.

"I'm his long-lost older brother, Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke told them as he introduced himself. "I used to be a punk around Mushiori City. But I'm not a punk anymore. I separated my human half from my demon half."

The kids were amazed to find out that Seiya had a brother they never knew about. Then, Miho came in and was surprised to see her old friend with a guest.

"Seiya, what brings you here? And, who is this with you?" Miho asked him.

"This is Yusuke, my older brother." he replied to her. She was shocked to see this.

"Your brother? Where has he been all this time?" Miho asked again.

"One question at a time everyone." Yusuke said. "I have been trying to find Seiya for a while now. And well, here I am." he told them again. Just then, he asked Miho, "So, why did you break up with my brother?"

"Oh, well the thing is...I just don't think I'm ready for him and I to be dating at all." Miho answered to him. "So, I wanted to be distanced from him, just as a lover. But not as a friends."

"So, you're both just friends? Nothing else?" Yusuke asked again.

"Yes." Miho answered again.

"Oh, so that's why you said no when I asked you out." Seiya said as he realized this.

"Uh-huh." Miho stated as she felt regretful. "I'm sorry, Seiya."

"That's okay. I'll try to get over this depression." Seiya said as he was feeling a little bit like that.

"So, what's been happening with Sienna lately?" Kiki asked as he went up

"Well, she's finally getting married to Julian Solo/Poseidon." Seiya said as he told the kids, and they were all surprised.

"Wow!" Miho said. "Good for her. So when is it?"

"A few days from today." Seiya stated.

"And I'm gonna be the DJ!" Yusuke said as he told them he was gonna play the music.

The kids were happy to hear the good news. Kiki was so happy for them both, and he wanted Aioria to be the best man, Master Mu to be the preacher and Marin to be the flower girl.

* * *

Back at the Sanctuary...Master Mu was observing his apprentice at the orphanage in Tokyo.

"So, Sienna and Julian are getting married." Mu said as he was in his observatory. "I'd would love to be the preacher. I'd better find Marin. Knowing her, she probably with Aioria at the mountain." So that was where he decided to look.

There we see Marin and Aioria just going on about their day. When Mu walked up to them both.

"Hello there, Marin, Aioria." he said. "How's your day?"

"Just fine Master Mu." Aioria said to the noble man as he was.

"What brings you here?" Mari asked.

"Well, I have some good news." Mu said. "Princess Sienna and Julian Solo/Poseidon are getting married a few day's from today."

"That is wonderful news." Marin said.

"And also, Kiki wants me to be the Preacher,you to be the flower girl, and Airoia to be the best man." Mu said as he informed them.

"Really?" Aioria wondered. "Okay, we're in. Right Marin?"

"Right. I guess this should do for their wedding." Marin said.

"Then It's settled. Let's prepare for this ceremony." Mu said as they stacked hands and went to prepare.

* * *

Meanwhile...Viron was getting ready to attack the knights.

"Yes. We are ready for our assault." he said.

"Where should we find them at, sir?" Hopsteeder asked.

"Here is where they are." Rhipolar answered for his creator. "They're in the city called Tokyo."

"Yes, of course." Viron said as he began to prepare for his attack. "Then we shall destroy them there."

"Right away sir." Giraphant said. "Shall we set the Bio-Knights up with there arsenal?"

"Yes, go ahead." Viron said as he got ready to mobilize.

The mutants were all finished preparing themselves for battle as they had their weapons and stuff ready to destroy our heroes.

"Sir, the Bio-Knights are ready and waiting for your command!" Rhipolar said.

"Excellent work." Viron said as he was impressed. "MY ARMY OF BIO-KNIGHTS. I WELCOME YOU ALL, TO THE DESTRUCTION OF THE BRONZE KNIGHTS OF ATHENA. SOON, WE WILL DESTROY HER, HER KNIGHTS AND KUUGA FOR IMPRISONING ME IN AN ORB FOR SO MANY YEARS! And then, the Sanctuary will be mine." he soon noticed that his minions were quiet.

"I mean, of course ours." Viron said. His minions soon started cheering for him and themselves.

"We shall start here! At the Tokyo Orphanage!" Viron said as he was ready to mobilize his forces. So, the lot of them were marching around to the spot where they were.

* * *

Back at the mansion, there was a report on the news about Viron's forces marching towards the orphanage.

_"In other news, someone who calls himself Viron is heading towards the orphanage." _The anchor man said as he gave the report.

Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Tatsumi, Sienna and Julian were shocked to see a villain of his stature. The engaged couple gasped when they saw that face.

"Who is Viron?" Shiryu asked.

"He is an old enemy of Athena." Sienna replied. "Many years ago, my ancestor imprisoned him in an orb with the aid of a warrior called Kuuga."

"Wow. You locked him away? Cool." Hyoga said.

"Indeed." Sienna continued. "Kuuga has been revived in the modern day. And oddly enough, I found out that Yusuke is Kuuga."

The knights were surprised again, as they heard that their new friend was the warrior from the mentioning. They had no idea that Yusuke was able to transform into the one who fought against the Grongi tribe before.

"So, we have to help him and Seiya!" Shun said with reluctance.

"Indeed, let's go!" Ikki exclaimed. "There's no time to lose!"

"Right!" Shiryu said as he was ready to battle.

"Good luck, gentlemen." Tatsumi said. "And also, I'm sorry for treating you all so rough. I just had a rough childhood, and I took it out on you all and Seiya. That's why I bothered you allot. And, I hope you can forgive me." he bowed to them.

"We'll let you know when and if we get back." Hyoga said.

"Fight with honor!" Julian said as he wished them luck.

So, the boys got all of their cloth's on their bodies,and went to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile at the orphanage, Viron was getting ready to make his threat. He got his megaphone out, and began to speak.

"ATTENTION, PEOPLE OF THIS ORPHANAGE, I HAVE YOUR HOME SURROUNDED!" Viron made the demand. "SURRENDER NOW, OR I WILL DESTROY THIS PATHETIC CITY OF YOURS! FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN DEATH!" he said like a terrorist.

"I don't think so!" Seiya said as he got outside to fight them off.

"Ah...Seiya, we meet at last." Viron said as he was impressed to see him.

"Yeah, the pleasure is all yours. Who are you anyway?" Seiya said bluntly.

"I am Viron! A warrior who was imprisoned by Athena years ago!" he introduced himself. "And now that I am free, I shall destroy you, your fellow knights, Athena, and the red warrior who aided her in the past." he threatened.

"Don't bet on it!" Shiryu shouted as he jump-kicked the terrible beast. Knocking him down, the other knights followed him to where Seiya was.

"Guys, what took you so long?" Seiya said as he was.

"We had to find your cloth, dude." Hyoga said as he brought it down from his back.

"Suit up, and let's take this guy down!" Shun said as he instructed.

So, Seiya did just that. His armor started with the legs, then his waist, his torso, his shoulders, and lastly his head. His was now geared up for a new fight.

"Okay, Viron. Now your gonna get it1" Ikki stated as he pointed toward him.

"Very well, Bio-Knights get them!" Viron ordered.

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison. So the battle began, the knights were fending off the mutants one at a time. They knew that there was something strange going on, so they found out that the scepter was the source of Viron's power, so that in order to tka him down, they'd have to get the scepter out of his hands.

"Man, what are these things?" Seiya asked.

"Their called Bio-Knights, and they're supposed to be mutant versions of all of us." Shiryu pointed out.

"Mutants?" Seiya wondered. "So, the scepter must be the source of their power."

"Nice job, figuring that one out, dude!" Hyoga said to his friend.

"Well, we have to think of something to get that scepter out of Viron's hand's!" Shun said as he was beating up his herd of enemies.

"But, how?" Ikki wondered.

* * *

Back inside the orphanage, Yusuke was overhearing the fight outside, and he was thinking of something.

_"I have to help Seiya and the others. But how?" _Yusuke thought to himself.

"I have an idea!" Yusuke said out loud as his brain clicked.

"What are you gonna do, Yusuke?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, what?" Makoto and Ray added.

"I'm gonna help them defeat Viron, by showing him what I can do." he said to the kids. "You stay here where it's safe. Okay?"

"Okay." the kids and Miho said together.

"Good." Yusuke said again as he went out the back door.

However, the mystery person was running towards the orphanage. Hoping that the mystery one was still in time to help the knights.

"Rats, I'm too late to warn them!" the mystery person said. "But, it looks like there's still time to help them!"

Viron just laughed evilly, and was ready to intimidate them again.

"Why don't you give up!" He said like a bully. "There's nothing you can do, to stop me. I will destroy you!" he laughed again.

"YOU'RE WRONG, VIRON!" a voice said as the mystery person made a landing in front of the knights. "You are the one whose going down!"

"What the?" Viron said. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one that your gonna wish you never met!" the mysterious one said as the pulled the cloak off itself, and it was revealed to be June, the knight of the Chameleon. She was in her chameleon cloth, and had her mask on as well.

"June!" Shun said as he was happy to see her.

"No time to explain, Shun!" June said turning her head to Shun. "I figured you guys might need some help."

"Well, you couldn't have come at a better time!" Hyoga said boldly.

"I also brought some backup, as well." June said as she cracked her Chameleon Whip, and out came Marin and Aioria, along with Master Mu.

The mutants were stunned to see those people appear. They had no idea that they existed. So, the three of them continued to fight them off, and soon they took down the generals. In this case it was Rhipolar, Giraphant, and Hopsteeder. The lot of them, were destroyed by Marin's Eagle strike, Aioria's Leo slam, and June's Chameleon Whiplash. Viron was the only one left, he was still lusting over his revenge, and he wasn't about to give that up, no matter what they did. However, Yusuke decided to jump into action.

"Hey, Viron!" he said. "Remember me!?" he shouted at him.

"You!" Viron wondered. "You're the one who has the Arcel in your body!"

"That I am." Yusuke confirmed. "I am Yusuke Urameshi. Former Spirit Detective, and winner of the Dark Tournament. I am also the one who is gonna bash up the one who attacked not only the knights, but also MY BROTHER!"

He put his hands to his waist, and out of his body the Arcel appeared. He put his right arm to the left side and his left hand over the top of the buckle of the belt, and he decided to use a phrase used in the Power Rangers series. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" he then put his right hand on top of his left fist, and he smashed the switch down, and the red thing started to spin. Then he was transformed into the red warrior from the past that Viron knew of. The kids saw what Yusuke had done to himself, and they were all amazed to him transform into a bug-like superhero.

"You're Kuuga?" Viron asked.

"That's right." Yusuke/Kuuga said as he was. "I am Masked Rider Kuuga! And now, you're gonna get what's coming to you!" he shouted as he charged right at the villain, and began to fight him.

The knights did not know that Yusuke was Kuuga, or that he went by the title of Masked Rider. They thought he was just the name of a TV show character. Kuuga was bashing up Viron up and down, and so he called his motorcycle.

"COMBAT STAGGER, BURN THE STREETS!" Kuuga said to his bike.

"Got it, Yusuke. I'm on my way!" Stagger said as he rode over there. The bike soon hit Viron in the head, and landed.

"Hey boss, what up?" Stagger asked.

"No time for pleasantries, Stagger. We have a level 5 emergency." Kuuga said to his motorcycle.

(A/N: I decided to make this a sort of tribute to Saban's Masked Rider, only I had Kuuga in this story.)

"I have an idea, if you can knock out the scepter from his hands, you just might have a chance." Stagger stated.

"Okay, got it Stagger!" Yusuke said again. "Let's do this!"

* * *

How will our heroes get this job done?

Find out in the next chapter!

Also, sorry if I made this chapter too long.

PS...The wedding between Athena and Poseidon happens in that chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Finale!

Hey guys, I'm here for another chapter of this story. I decided to break it up into 2 parts. In this one, the knights make their final stand against Viron, I also put some OC's in this as well. Plus, Athena and Poseidon get married. And also, The knights end up moving to the USA, and Shina finally makes her appearance in the story. And I will also say what the surprise is at the end of this chapter. So let's continue!

* * *

Disclaimer: Same Thing!

* * *

Chapter 2: The finale!

We now see the knights getting ready to begin their all out assault on Viron. They were informed by Combat Stagger that his weak spot was the scepter. If they could knock it out of his hands, they get the victory. So they all decided to use the finishing moves on him.

"Hyoga, you start it off!" Kuuga said.

"Okay dude, here I go!" Hyoga said as he went for his move. "DIAMOND DUST!" He used a punch variation, and Viorn's scepter was frozen solid. The temperature of it was -100 degrees.

"M-m-m-m-minus 100 degrees!?" Viron said shivering. "My arm, it's frozen solid!"

"Heh, in Siberia, that's sun-tan temperature." Hyoga confirmed. "Okay, let's keep going with this!"

"RISING DRAGON!" Shiyru shouted.

"Nebula Chain!" Shun said as he had the bad guy tangled up.

"Chameleon Whip!" June shouted as she hit Viron's face like mask.

"FLYING PHOENIX!" Ikki shouts his move. The flames were all in Viron's head, but boy do they burn.

"EAGLE STRIKE!" Marin said as she did her chop variation.

"LEO SLAM!" Aioria shots as he slammed the villain down to the ground.

"Let's finish this guy together, Seiya!" Yusuke said to his bro.

"You got it, Yusuke!" Seiya said agreeing with his brother. So they both ran at him, and the both did their finishing moves.

"PEGASUS METEOR PUNCH!" Seiya shouted.

"MIGHTY RIDER KICK!" Yusuke shouts as his kick and Seiya's punch connected.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Viron fell down, and he exploded.

Viron had been defeated, and so much for him never giving up his revenge. He was defeated by a bunch of knights and a Masked Rider all at once. The kids came outside, and they were safe once more. They all cheered for the Knights Of The Zodiac, and Masked Rider Kuuga. The were all happy they won the battle, and now Shun and June met once again.

* * *

We now see Shun and June outside of the Sanctuary in Greece. They were talking about what had happened to her.

"So, Marin healed your wounds, and you've been recovering ever since." Shun asked her.

"Yes. It took a while, but I feel very good." June said. "It's good to see you again, big boy."

Shun blushed at that comment. "It's good to see you too. Wow, you look lovely today."

"Oh, stop. You're making me blush." June said as her face turned red.

"Oh sorry." Shun said apologetically. "Right now, let's see how the wedding is going."

"Right! June confirmed.

So they went over to the place where the wedding was being held at. And when they got there, the male knights were all in Tuxedo's, and the females were in dresses. Shun had his on, and June was in her dress as well.

Master Mu was in his robes, and asked them both the vows.

"Do you, Julian Solo/Poseidon, take Princess Sienna/Athena as your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Mu asked Julian.

"Yes, I do." Julian answered. And in the crowd, Sunrei was crying her eyes out, as she laid her head on Shiryu's shoulder. Hyoga was crying as well, but he told them it was allergies.

"And do you, Sienna/Athena take Julian Solo/Poseidon as your lawfully wedded husband?" Mu asked Sienna.

"I do indeed." she answered.

"Then." Mu started to say the final words. "By the power, invested in me, I Master Mu now pronounce you Man and Wife!" he said the final words. "You may kiss the bride."

So that's just what he did, and it was a long one. They should really get a room. Everyone in the room celebrated, and Yusuke was getting out the tunes. He started playing the song called I Want you Back by *N'Sync. And everyone danced to the beat. Then he played, Anywhere For You by Backstreet Boys. And it was a slow jam. So, when the party was over, the gang rushed outside to see a limo, ready to take them to a hotel for their honeymoon.

"You just wait til tonight." Sienna said.

"Why, what happens?" Julian asked as if he did not know what was going on.

"You'll see handsome." Sienna said slyly. "And Tatsumi."

"Yes?" the butler asked.

"I want you to help Seiya and the others." she instructed.

"I will do so, your highnesses!" Tatsumi said proudly.

"You can do it." said on of the villagers. "You can do it, all night long." And everyone laughed at him.

"Thank you." Julian said.

* * *

Meanwhile...the new Knights of Unicorn, Bear and Lion who went by the names of Retsu Nakamura, Souta Nishihori and Eiji Suzuki were training for their guard job.

Retsu was a boy with black hair, green eyes, and normal skin. Eiji was a boy with brown hair, and blue eyes. And lastly, Souta was a boy who resembled Retsu. Probably because they are step-brothers.

"Okay, boys are your ready for this?" Retsu asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Souta stated.

"Let's give it a go!" Eiji said.

"Alright, let's join the party!" Retsu said as he jumped down form the stands along with Eiji and Souta.

"YEAH! BOOYAKASHA!" The lot of them said in unison.

(A/N: I got that line from the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Seiya is still depressed about Miho dumping him. But, maybe his luck will change. He was sitting on a bench, all alone.

_"Miho." _he thought. _"Why did you have to go?"_

(As Long As You Love Me by Backstreet Boys plays)

This part shows all the times that Miho and Seiya had together.

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine,_

_I'm leaving my life in your hands._

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind,_

_Risking it all at a glance._

_And How you got me blind is still a mystery,_

_I can't get you out of my head._

_Don't care what was written in your history,_

_As long as you're here with me._

_I don't care who you are,_

_Where you're from,_

_What you did,_

_As long as you love me._

_Who you are,_

_Where you're from,_

_Don't care what you did,_

_As long as you love me._

_I tried to hide it so that no one knows,_

_But I guess it shows, when you look into my eyes,_

_What you did and where you're coming form,_

_I don't care._

_As long as you love me, baby._

(Instrumental break)

_Who your are,_

_As long as you love me._

_What you did,_

_I don't care,_

_As long as you love me._

(End Song)

[Authors final note: I didn't feel like playing the whole song in the background. So, I hope you all enjoy this next part. This is where Yusuke breaks the fourth wall, and speaks to you readers.]

* * *

Yusuke sees his brother all sad, and sighs with grief.

"Man, now I'm getting a little nervous." Yusuke said. And the he turns to the readers.

Yusueke: Hey reader's. What do you think Seiya should do now?

He awaited the answer.

Yusuke: Of course. Shina. Why didn't I think of that before?

* * *

So then Yusuke said in his mind, _"I've got to get to the Sanctuary!"_

So, he then called Combat Stagger up, and said to him, "Stagger, rev up!" So the bike got over to Yusuke's position, and he jumped on the bike.

"So, where we going this time boss?" Stagger asked.

"We're going to Sanctuary, Greece." Yusuke replied.

"Why there?" his bike asked again.

"We have to find Shina. She's the Silver Knight of the Thunder Cobra." the rider stated.

"Okay, I don't see where you're going with this." Stagger said.

"I think that she can help my brother." Yusuke said as he gave the plan to his bike.

* * *

At the Sanctuary, Yusuke went to the house where Shina lived. It was a really nice house, in the middle of nowhere. He knocked on the door, and Shina answered it.

"Are you Shina The knight of the Thunder Cobra?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, I am." Shina answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, Seiya's long-lost older brother." Yusuke answered her question.

She gasped, and she was surprised to hear this as everyone else was.

"Well, what are you doing here looking for me?" Shina asked again.

"Seiya needs some help with his problem." Yusuke said as he was brief and to the point. "And I couldn't think of anyone to help him other than you. His friends told me about you. They told me that you stopped trying to kill him, and now loves him. So, you should make him happy again."

"Only me?" Shina asked. "Oh, I get it. He's sad, and needs someone in his life."

"Exactly. So, will you do this?" Yusuke wondered.

"Yes." Shina stated. "Let's go."

"Okay, back to Tokyo!" Yusuke said boldly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bench we see Seiya still depressed about his love-life going away. He was also a little hurt from the battle with Viron. So, just then, Shina walked up as her shadow moved closer and closer towards the boy in red leather.

"Seiya?" Shina asked. He turned his head and was surprised to see the one who used to be his enemy, but was now someone who loved him deep down in side herself. She was now muscular and busty. She was wearing a purple denim jacket, and brown tank-top, and still had her green pants. She also had her high heels on her under her warmers.

"What's the matter? Shina asked again. "Why are you so sad?" she asked feeling concerned.

"Oh, hey Shina." Seiya replied. "I fell upset, because Miho broke my heart. I tried to get her to take me back, but she said no."

Shina did not understand what had happened at all. "Is that what all this fuss is about? You getting dumped by the girl you knew way before you met me?"

"Yes." Seiya nodded. He sat back down on the bench.

"That must have been so upsetting for you." Shina said.

"It was, even though me and the others defeated Viron, Miho still won't be my girlfriend." Seiya said as tears were sweeling in his eyes. "It's such a bad thing, I-I-I-Ithink I'm gonna cry." so he started to do so. Shina had never seen Seiya crying before. This was the first time that she did see this happening.

Just then, she took her hand and wiped Seiya's tears away, and the guy turned his head. And saw her smiling at him.

"Well, come here." Shina said willing to hold him in her arms. "It's okay." She told him, calming him down. She was hugging him tightly, and firmly.

"Listen, Seiya." Shina started to tell him some advice. "The thing about a crush is...Sometimes you get crushed. But, it's nothing to get so upset about...You don't have to cry."

Seiya was trying to cal himself down as well. *sniff sniff* "I don't?" Seiya asked as he was still crying his eyes out.

"No, of course not." Shina said reassuringly. So, she decided to do something she had never done before. "Seiya, look. I don't care if Miho doesn't want you. If you really want someone to love you...I'll be your girlfriend." she said out loud.

"Huh?" Seiya said as he wiped a little more tears away. "Y-y-you really mean it?"

"Yes." Shina replied as the boy in red was wide-eyed with happiness.

"Oh, thank you Shina!" he said. "I love you!" he said those exact three words.

"I love you too, Seiya." Shina said back to him. "I love you too."

The both of them were looking each other right in the eyes. And then, Makoto Akira, Ray, and Kiki ran over to where Seiya was.

"Hey, Seiya! We were looking for you!" Makoto said as he saw his friend again.

"Well, here I am." Seiya said.

"Who's this?" Akira asked. He did not know who the woman with him was.

"Oh, guys this is Shina. I met her in Greece." Seiya said as he introduced the kids to his new girlfriend.

"Hey there." she said to the kids.

"Oh, hi there." Akira said.

"Hi. How you doin' Shina?" Ray said.

"Just fine." Shina said. "So, what's going on?"

"Oh right, Hyoga and the others are going with Tatsumi to New York City." Makoto said to them both. "And they're waiting for you to show up."

"Doh, I forgot. I can't have them leave without me." Seiya said. "But, my leg hurts a little bit after the fight with Viron."

"I'll carry you, big guy." Shina said as she carried him on her shoulder. You see, Shina is more then a female Zodiac Knight, she is also an Amazon. The Amazons are a warrior race of all female's. So, she had so much strength, she could lift a car.

"Thanks, Shina." Seiya said willing to complement her. "You're the kindest and hottest Amazon I've ever met."

"Oh, thank you Seiya." Shina said. "And you are to most handsome guy I have ever known."

Seiya started blushing like a tomato. And the kids, they approved of it.

* * *

Back at the airport, we now see Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, June, Ikki, Tatsumi and Yusuke were waiting for Seiya to arrive. Yusuke had called his girlfriend, and told him that he was going on vacation for a while. And that she was willing to come if she wanted to. She said yes to that offer.

"Hey look, there he is!" Shun said as he saw Seiya with Shina, Kiki, Makoto, Akira and Ray.

"And he's brought Kiki, Makoto, Akira, Ray and Shina?" Hyoga wondered.

The gang was surprised to see Seiya being carried by Shina of all people.

"So, what took you so long Seiya?" Shun asked.

"Well, I was still feeling upset, then Shina came and made me happy again." Seiya told them. "And, believe it or not, Shina said she'll be my girlfriend." he said again.

The bronze knights was surprised to hear this news that their leader was now dating a silver knight. Yet somehow, they were happy for them both.

"That's awesome, dude!" Hyoga said as he congratulated his friend.

"So, shall we get going?" Ikki asked.

"Yes, and let's bring Kiki, Makoto, Akira and Ray too." Seiya said.

"Very well then." Tatsumi said. "So, all aboard!" he said again.

So everyone got aboard the plane, and was flying to America. Shun was sitting next to June, Shiryu was by himself, Ikki was up front alone because he wanted to give Shun his space, and Seiya was right next to the window, and Shina was right there with him, and as for Kiki and the kids, they were all up front with Ikki.

"Seiya, I just want to say, I'm sorry your heart got broken by Miho." Shina said. "But, don't worry. I'll be there for you. No matter what happens."

"Thanks Shina." Seiya said as he was a little happy. "I needed to hear that."

"Oh, come here you." Shina said as she pressed her warm, soft and smooth lips against his. Seiya was surprised to see his new girlfriend kissing him right then and there, from out of the blue like that. He started blushing a very bright red, and he started to enjoy it.

June saw this as well, and she had the same idea in mind for her and Shun.

"Oh Shun." June said looking sultry.

"Y-yeah, what is it June?" Shun asked as he stuttered.

"Come here, you handsome devil." June said as she kissed him right where he sat. June was also blushing like a tomato, and he enjoyed him and June making out.

"Oh, get a room you four." Hyoga said feeling bummed because he didn't have a lover.

"Settle down, Hyoga." Yusuke said as he calmed the surfer dude down a notch. "I'm sure it'll stop when we get to Ellis Island."

"Yeah, you're right." Hyoga agreed.

* * *

The Zodiac Knights and Masked Rider Kuuga had many other adventures in America, and even around the world. But that's...Another story.

(The Neverending Story by Limahl plays)

_Turn around,_

_Look at what you seeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

_In her face,_

_The mirror of your dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaams._

_Make believe I'm everywhere,_

_I'm hidden in the lines._

_Written on the pages,_

_Is the answer to a Neverending Story._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

_Reach the stars,_

_Fly a fantasyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy._

_Dream a dream,_

_And what you see will beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

_Rhymes that keep their secrets,_

_Will unfold behind the clouds._

_There upon the rainbow,_

_Is the answer to a Neverending story._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

(Instrumental Break)

_Show no fear,_

_For she may fade awaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy._

_In your hands,_

_The birth of a new daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy._

_Rhymes that keep their secrets,_

_Will unfold behind the clouds._

_And there upon the Rainbow,_

_Is the answer to a Neverending Story._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

(End song)

* * *

Elsewhere...we see a young man in a white and blue racing jacket, yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown tennis shoes.

He was in his house, and he said, "This is just the beginning. I will avenge my family name!"

**THE END...Or is it!?**

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little two part story of mine.

The young man who appeared at the end, was an alternate version of myself. And he looks like Ricky Ulman, the star of the old Disney show; Phil Of The Future.

And, this is the jump starter for my next fanfic.

So, this later on this year. Get ready for...MASKED RIDER IXA: THE ALEX DESOTO STORY!

Until then, Stay Gold.


End file.
